Analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are used in a wide variety of applications, for example, in wireless communication, wireless sensor networks, portable diagnostic equipment, among others. Some ADC's are capable of achieving analog-to-digital signal conversions that output higher resolution digital signals than other ADC's. ADC's that output higher resolution digital signals consume larger amounts of power and/or larger amounts of device area compared to other ADC's that output lower resolution digital signals. ADC's that output higher resolution digital signals typically have slower processing speeds compared to other ADC's that output lower resolution digital signals.